1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high speed devices and, more particularly, to techniques for reducing duty cycle distortion of signals in high speed devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of at which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Advances in technology in fabricating integrated circuit devices and systems have resulted in devices that operate at higher speeds than ever before. High speed devices such as processors, memory devices, communication circuits, data transmission systems and other high speed digital devices have provided users with the ability to work more efficiently. However, by implementing high speed designs to provide faster devices and faster signals, additional problems and considerations may arise.
As will be appreciated, faster signals generally correspond to narrower windows of time in which certain events may occur, such as triggering other signals or capturing data. For instance, a system clock may be implemented to clock an output signal when the signal is logically high and then again, when the signal is logically low. With increased signal speed, the timing for sampling the signal while it is logically high or logically low is reduced. Any distortion in the signal due to slow slewing of the signal may result in a distorted duty cycle, thereby reducing the sampling time even further. This may be particularly true for high speed applications. Thus, duty cycle distortion may result in undesirable device functionality, especially in devices implementing high speed designs.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems set forth above.